haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Drama CD
The Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Drama CD 'is a Drama CD released along with the sixth volume of the Light Novel. It was the first media of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series being released. Synopsis Drama CD: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai : The Forbbiden Game The story begins with Kodaka narrating on when did that horrible incident take place and he don't even want to remember that now. However, he decided to look back so that he will never ever make this same mistake agian. Part 1 One day after school, Kodaka was killing time in the clubroom as usual along with the members. This time, there isn't an awkward atmosphere that usually plagues the room. The mood was laid back and this is a very common scene for the club. Sena as usual, would be playing her galge and making comments to the girl in the game that makes her look pitiful. Rika then entered the club and gave a serious look to everyone and asks the members if they would like to help her. Kodaka, Yozora and Sena then instantly rejected the offer as Rika became surprised at their speed of rejection. Yukimura then said that if Kodaka refused, then she will too.Rika then said that she haven't even say out the specifics yet as Yozora said that it is probably some cosplay, BL (slang for yaoi/Boy's Love) or something like that. Rika then said that it is not and that she was rather serious this time. Kodaka wondered what it is as Sena said that it sounds suspicious as Yozora said that she might as well hear it to kill time. Rika thanked Yozora and asked everyone if they want to be a voice actor for a game. Rika said that the company she is helping is working on a new RPG game as Sena said that it is true for Rika to do game develpoment. Kodaka then thinks that he often tends to forget that Rika has a genius level intellect due to her antics. Kodaka then thinks that Rika's skills range from drug testing to mechanical engineering to programming and thus, is indeed a genius and now that she is also helping out in develpoing games, she is indeed well respected in society and is quite amazing. Rika then tells Kodaka not to praise her that much as Kodaka later realized that he said his thoughts out loud. Kodaka then asked Rika about the specifics as Rika says that it is just a basic fantasy RPG game but the characters in the game happens to look like the members of the Neighbours' Club. Kodaka was then about to ask why would they look like the characters but realized that there are members with different colored hair. Rika then said that after telling everyone about the members, the company insisted to ask them to be the vocie actors of the game. Sena then said that she dosen't really mind voice acting then since to her, the people will worship her voice. And Sena fantasized about being friends with popular Voice actresses. When Rika asked Yozora, Yozora seems hesistant as Kodaka tells Rika that even if they resemble the characters, he is rather skeptical that high schoolers with no experience can pull it off. Rika said that using new commers will bring a refeshing angle that other games won't have, and also they will be much cheaper compared to real voice actors. Kodaka then said that Rika said tsomething uderhanded as Rika said that the company was actually rather tight in finacial terms and there had been employees resigning and delays in production along with recession. Kodaka said that those are rather serious problems. Kodaka then asked Yozora to help out. yozora then agreed saying that it may as well be good for making real friends next time. Yozora then asked if she helped out, strangers would be able to hear her voice as Rika said that indeed, a handful of people will be exposed to Yozora's voice. Yozora then begin to mutter at high sppeds saying how she'll get written in news articles and how forums and message boards will talk about her . Kodaka asked if something happened to Yozora before as Yozora mumbled that she heard this on the radio when she was a child before saying that nothing happened. "''Hmmm.... so in other words, you're a scardy cat." When Sena said this, Yozora's regained her composture and asked Sena what did she just say. Sena then boasted that a genius like her who can do anything perfectly have nothing to worry about but for an amateur like Yozora would be more or less challenging and mocks Yozora, saying that she don't blame her for being scared. Yozora then insults to Sena saying that unlike her, Sena is a idiotic daredevil with a third-rate mental capacity would be incapable of thinking about any consequences while Yozora herself would proceed with caution. This enraged Sena as Rika said that Yozora's worries are indeed legitimate everything should turn out fine. Rika then said tha Yozora is a rather good actress but begin to go over the topic as Kodaka hits Rika, telling her to calm down. Rika then apologized and said that "**********" and "*********" came to her mind as Kodaka tells her not to use specific titles. Yozora then said that she does have some confidence in acting and say that she might as well try it out. When asked Yukimura said that she would help out tooif Kodaka wishes and thus, the members of the Neighbours' Club have decided to help out in voice acting the game Rika worked for. Part 2 The following Sunday, the members of the Neighbours' Club went early to the recording studio for vocie acting. This time, Yozora, Sena, Rika and Yukimura in addition to Kobato and Maria also went along. According to Kodaka, both wanted to be voice actoresses too. When Kobato begin to speak about the situation in her "Leysis" mode, Kodaka comments that since Kobato is always acting, she must be good as Kobato embarrassingly said that it is not acting but her normal way of talking as Kodaka sighed and agrees wearily. Kodaka then aksed if Maria can pul it off as Maria said that, "Yes ! Despite my appearence, I'm actually a longtime actor." "Oh ! That's a surprise !" "Ahaha ! At one of the schools I used to go, I was once told that "It's creepy how you always have a fake, shallow smile" by one of my classmates !" Kodaka then regretted scratching on Maria's dark past. When they entered the studio, everyone was rather amazed to see one for real. Sena asked Rika that it is awfully large for a recording studio since it is usually done in pieces. Rika then said that her friend owns this place and she asked a big favor to lend the place for free. Yozora then said that Rika sure has a lot of connections and detects a hint of underhandedness. Rika then said that it was merely a give-and-take agreement as Sena asked where are the employees. Rika said that they are doing some illustrations so she was granted full authority to handle the voice acting. Yozora was skeptical as Rika said that she did her research and that there's no point in worrying and passed the scripts to the members. Sena then said that the company must really be in trouble if the scripts are being given now as Rika said that it happens often. Yozora then siad that the script was rather thin as Rika said that it was partially voiced meaning that not all the lines are voiced. Rika explained that like most cellphone games (with limited resources), the characters only speak during certian event scenes. Sena then mentioned that one of her eroges is like that and she initially thought that it was bugged. Rika then said that the battles are fully voiced meaning that specail moves, cheers, screams and evenincantations will be required and tell them to shout as loud as possible. Yozora then said that to scream out things like htese for their age seems to be rather childsh as Sena said that Yozora is grining and that Yozora actually wanted to do that. Yozora tells Sena to shut up and hits her, claiming that it is her special "Meat Murder Thecnique" that damages Sena physically and mentally. Kodaka wondered how did Yozora get out her flyswatter and checked the scirpt. Kodaka then tells Rika that his role is not in there as Rika said that its because he don't have one since only the females are being voiced. Kodaka asked what does he need to come for then as Rika said that she wanted Kodaka to be his assitant. Kodaka agreed but he secretly wanted to yell out a special move too. Yozora then asked that her character is worng as Kodaka said that it is the swordswoman, Claire is a beautiful, black haired warrior who elegantly weilds the Katana, Koenma in battle and her personality is cool and collected and she doesn't really open up to anyone. Rika then said there is nothing wrong. Yozora said that the problem is how the character is dressed. Yozora sad that the clothing is extremly illicit since the character was wearing a "acceptable" cloth over her privates and is basically stark naked. Rika says that light clothing allows for easy mobility as Yozora said that it cannot even be called that. Yozora says that she will be killed almost immediately due to the clothing as Rika says that the magical stones around the character will form an invisible barrier to provide steady defense and can even arrange themselves so that the character won't be affected by heat and cold. Yozora clicked her tounge and says that no wonder Claire is basically in her undergarments as Rika said that in games, those are legitamate pieces of armor...probably as Yozora said that no matter how she look at them, they are basically undergarments and that doesn't the woman feel any shame as a person. "They are not panties so it's fine." Yozora was taken aback by this declaration as Sena said that it deosn't really matter since Yozora is not the one wearing it. Sena then begin to imagine Yozora cosplaying sa Claire and made a slight creepy laugh but quickly returned to normal. Sena's character is Estelle , a spellcaster and although her clothes are revealing, its not that bad as compared to Yozora. Estelle is from a rich family with golden hair and an attitude to match as Kodaka says that the character is defintely Sena. Sena then asked what is it as Kodaka says that it is nothing. Yukimura then tells Kodaka that she is a maid as Kodaka was surprised. (Yukimura was a maid called Mary who serves Estelle) Mary uses guns and knives and her face is always devoid of emotion so one cannot know what is she thinking. Yukimura say that although Mary is the polar opposite of her, she will try her best as Kodaka says that Mary suits her very well. Yukimura siad that she only thinks about Kodaka as Kodaka tells her to act as if she was always thinking of her master. Kobato then said that why would she, the dark lord of the exalted night to be acting as her sworn enemy, an angel. (Kobato's Character is Fia, a angel with a coma who weilds white magic) Kodaka then tells Kobato that it won't hurt for her to play a cute character as Kobato relaxed back to her true self and agreed saying that she might as well do that if her "other half" (Kodaka) agrees to do it. Kobato then begin saying out a line. "Are you alright, Onii-chan ? Pain, Pain, Fly away ~~!" "Yes ! Kobato-chan, you're like a real angel ! So dangerously good ! It is as if my pain is truly flying away ! *deep panting* Kobato-chan, will you fly away with Onee-chan ?! How about we fly away to a beautiful place ?!" "NO !" Yozora then angrily hits Sena agian, telling her to stop her antics as Sena tearfully asked why did Yozora do that and tells her to die twenty thousand times. But soon says that it is fine since her pain is flying away right now. Sena then tells Kobato to repeat her self as Kobato rejected Sena but Sena doesn't stop and tells Kobato to "heal" her. Kobato sounded very bitter and then fllipped a page and says the Sena that she will purge her with the light of judgement. Sena then said that she was truely healed even though Kobato was clearly trying to attack Sena. Kobato begins to cry to Kodaka as Yozora says that someone should just kill Sena. Maria then asked why is she the Tentacle Demon Lord. Kodaka said that it is the only character without an illustration and that it is a being that lies wait in the depths of the dungeon to prey for adventurers. Rika said that none of the characters fit for Maria so she just randomized her roles. Maria said that she don't want to be in a weird character as Rika tells Maria that her role is very crucial too and tells Maria to imagine herself as one of the characters from "Capture Squid Woman". Maira then lit up and said that Squid Woman is very cute and can strech her tentacles so she love her. Rika agrees as Maria happily declares to Kodaka that she will be the demon lord and she clings onto Kodaka. Kobato then begins to get angry at Maria for clingling onto Kodaka as Rika prepares the recording. Part 3 As per Rika's orders, the club members (sans Kodaka) moved from the control room to the booth. Kodaka then explained the basis of the game. The game is "Heaven of the East" (Higashi no Heaven) and it uses an RPG style to let the player character fight monsters and depending on the skill and how the player character's actions, different heroines will feel differently about the player character. The player can only visit one town and the ultimate goal is to retrieve a treasure from the dungeon at the outskirts of the town. Kodaka then asked if people wil really buy them as Rika explained that the target audience are the veterans . Rika then asked if the others are ready to voice act and upon seeing the nods of their heads, the dubbing session begun. Upon hearing the dubbing, Kodaka was rather impressed with the members' acting skills as they fit in rather well. Rika was there skillfully handling the switches of the recording panels with great expertise. Kodaka was seriously impressed with Rika's abilities that he almost forgot that Rika is a pervert. As time passes, everything is going smoothly but Kodaka was a little uneasy when all he can do is to buy drinks at the nearest convenience storem he is not doing much. As Kodaka placed down the beverages, he asked if he can help out with anything else as Rika decided to let Kodaka massage her shoulders. Kodaka then complied and comments that Rika is rather tense. When Rika started enjoying the massage too much, the other club members began to glare at her as Rika tells Kodaka to stop....and asked him to fondle her breasts. Kodaka was not in the least happy to hear that and he hits Rika. The dubbing then continued. Yozora : "You damn sow ! I'll use my sword and cut you in two clean halves ! " Sena : "I'll be comming over to your house. Should you refuse, I'll kill you two times, got it ?" Yukimura : "I am at Aniki's service" (Rika then tells Yukimura that it's "Your" instead of "Aniki") "I am at your service, Aniki" (Rika then consideres this is close enough) Kobato : "You know, Fia loves Onii-chan and Onee-chan very very much !" Sena : "Yes ! I love you too, Kobato-chan !!!" Kobato : "You see, Fia remembers everything. So bye-bye Onii-chan, Onee-chan ." Sena : *crying sounds* "Don't leave ! Kobato-chan !!!" Rika : "Sena-senpai, You're annoying." Sena : "I'm sorry." Maria : "Kyu bobobob Dururururu kununununununu....Arrrgh why do i have such strange lines ?! Squid woman would never say these things ! Did you tricked me ?!" Rika : "Yes, I did." Maria began to squint. As Kobato began to mock her as Maria said that she wants to be an angel too to which Kobato uses her "Gaurd Skill : Hand Sonic" on Maria. Maria then began to bite Kobato as Kobato asked what is wrong with maria to which Maria says that she is just getting revenge for when Kobato bite her last time. Kobato then said that it won't work but Maria lept on biting Kobato. Nevertheless, everything was still going on smoothly. Later, Rika nonchantly tells the members to prepare for the sex scenes to which this confuses the members as Rika says that it's time for Claire's tentacle rape scene. Yozora: "W-wait a minute, what do you mean by that ?" Rika: "By what ?" Yozora : "Y-you know that part ! Well.." Sena: "Hey, by any chance is the game...rated 18 and over ?" Rika : "It is." Kodaka: "Don't "It is"us ! this is the first time i've heard about this !" Rika: "Huh ? I didn't menion that ?" All three: "NO !" Rika: "Really ? Well, you can ignore the minor details" Yozora: "How is this minor ?!" Sena : *Sighs* "I suspected something from the start. When tentacles showed up in a fantasy setting, most of the time, they would be used for rape." Yozora: "Like how is that a normal thought process ?!" Yozora then flipped through the pages but upon seeing all of the illicit stories, refused to do it. When Rika tried and tried, Yozora then says that why don't she do it. Rika then said that it is fine and began to say that she will have to delete all of Yozora's previous logs and asked Sena to help her with the basic controls. Sena then began to mock Yozora too, saying that she was actually impressed with Yozora's voice acting and says as if Yozora really had no attachement towards Clarie. Yozora, under such pressure finally cracked up. "''I...I don't....'need you to tell me 'that ! Of course I'm attached to her ! I've put everything into the characters I play. That's how I ''do things ! I AM CLARIE ! NO ONE OTHER THAN ME CAN PLAY THIS ROLE !" Rika : "That was one fin performance ! You had us all fooled ! Those feelings are exactly how the real Claire would've felt ! Yozora-senapi, you'll act it out for me won't you ?...Claire's....tentacle rape scene !" Yozora: ''"YEAH ! Ahh ! Dang it !"''' Sena then began to laugh creppily on the prospect of "Yozora's tentacle rape scene". And that's how the filming of the 18 and older scnes began. "Kodaka you go wait outside ! Idiot !" And Kodaka got chased out by Yozora. After two hours, the studio door finally opened as Yozora came out, looking horrible. Yozora: *On the verge of teears* "''hehe....It's over....Kodaka. I've....been sullied." Kodaka then tries his best and tells Yozora that she did a good job as Rika complimented Yozora. Sena : *laughing in a more creepy fashion than normal* "Ueh..hehe...Yozora and Kobato-chans's naughty voices...." Kodaka asked what is with Sena since she looks more of a mess than usual as Rika and Yozora actually began to doubt on whether Sena was even acting or was she doing it as if it was real. Yukimura then came and said that she tried her best as Kodaka congratulated her. Yukimura said that when she was acting, she was thinking of Kodaka as Kodaka was unsure how to react to this. Maria : "Onii-cha, Obii-chan. You know, I did a really good job as well ! I used my tentacles to taste their faces and rape them hard !" Kodaka to Rika : "You even made Maria do that ?!" Maria : "I don't understand why, but the ppop vampire screamed a lot. It was really fun !" Part 4 Trivia *The voice actress Minori Chiharu that voices Yuko are based on Minori Chihara and her anime character, Yuki Nagato from the Haruhi series. *Another voice actress called Kusawa Kanako who voices Dark Cat are based on Kana Hanazawa and her character, Kuroneko *The game was called "Higashi no Heaven" (en: Heaven of the East) based on the manga series Eden of the East *When Rika said "Just as planned.", it was an obvious reference to Death Note. *The way on how Maria was supposed to act like a tentacle demon along with the anime show, "Capture ! Squid Woman" are allusions to Ika Musume. *The spells that were used by some characters seems to be based on Toaru Majutsu no Index. *Kobato's character she voiced who was an angel that lost her memories was based on Tachibana Kanade from Angel Beats . Similarly, Kobato's voice actress, Kana Hanazawa also voice Tachibana too. *When Sena tells Yozora to "Die Twenty Thousand times." , it is based on the Light Novel anime seies, Mayoi Neko Overrun 's Fumino Serizawa. Similarly, Sena shared the same voice actress with Fumino.